When the Bombs Fell
by CrazyFanatic12
Summary: When Lucas gets caught in the bombs of The Great War he awakes to find his sisters missing. It is now up to him to look in every corner for them. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

When the Bombs Fell

Chapter 1: A New Life

When the bombs fell, I was only fourteen. I was babysitting my sisters, Emily and Jessie. We were outside in the front yard, they were playing on the swing set my dad had bought and I was reading a book. The street was lonely and dogs were barking somewhere farther away from our house. I watched my sisters play for a while and looked down on my book again. "Lucas! Come and play with us!" Jessie shouted at me. I responded with, "I'm fine with just watching, keep playing!" I chuckled and went back to my reading. After two minutes I take a glance to see what they were up to and I'm shocked to see Emily talking to man outside the fence. The man is wearing a yellow trench coat and fedora. I rush over to my sister and the man speaks to me, "Hello I am with Vault-Tec Industries and was wondering if I could speak with your parents, it is of utmost urgency." "Oh, uh sorry but they aren't here at the moment, they've gone on a date night." I responded. "How unfortunate, well anyways I will leave these forms for your parents to sign and I'll be ba-" That was as far as he got before loud explosions were heard from behind us. "Oh god, it's begun, I'm fucking outta here" he exclaimed before he ran off. A loud siren started going off right after the explosion. At that time, I didn't know what was going on but I knew my sisters and I were in danger. I screamed to run and we ran in the opposite direction of the explosion. After that all I remember was being hit by a blast and waking up in ruins of a building. I also remember getting a massive headache. There was a mirror next to me and I picked it up. I looked at myself and what I saw scared me. I had no hair and my skin looked scorched. I looked around and saw no signs of my sisters, but I promised that I would find them no matter what, and that is exactly what I'm going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Bombs Fell

Chapter 2: Awake

A note from CrazyRandom12: I do not own Fallout or anything related to it. I only own my characters and their storylines. Also, this story is kind of a unique interactive write style. For example, sentences such as, "*Pencil acquired" will show up, so you should remember these for when the character uses the object later.

I got up from the rubble and looked around. A vault-tec lunchbox was on the floor along with a teddy bear. There were also a bunch of documents and worksheets spread around the floor. I looked up at the wall and noticed a sticky note and took it.

*Note from Madison acquired

 _Hey it's me Madison you fuck-face, I just wanted to remind you not to screw with our caravans again or your head will be on my new totem. Oh and I almost forgot, I've heard you've been taking care of some little ghoul kid, know this: I will kill both the ghoul and your synth ass if you fuck with us again._

 _With love, Madison_

 _P.S. You bitch!_

A lot of thoughts and questions raced through my mind. Who was this Madison and why was she so angry? And what was a ghoul? Or a synth? I was curious but didn't want to deal with anything at the moment without finding my sisters first. I shoved the note into a backpack I had found after I had woke up. I shoved the rubble aside and made my way to the door. I peered out and noticed lockers to the right. "Lockers? This must be a school" I thought to myself.

I walked towards the lockers hoping to find a solution as to why I was here. I opened one of the lockers and looked inside. There was a type of blade in it. I reached in and grabbed it.

*Machete acquired

I held the blade as I continued to walk around the school's halls. I was looking for an exit now. I made my way towards a door with an exit sign above it. But, as I walked towards the door I saw a body on the floor. Fear struck me and I was paralyzed. I let out a whimper in my distress and the body twitched. The thing sat up and looked my way. As soon as it spotted me, it growled and lunged towards me. I couldn't move as I was still paralyzed and nearly fainted as the creature came to a sudden stop about 2 feet from my face. It looked kind of like me when I saw myself in the mirror. It too had no hair and scorched skin but it also looked rotten. At first, I thought the thing was like me confused and trying to find a solution as to why he was where he was at, but the thing looked like he had no consciousness or brain at all. It sniffed around and looked everywhere.

The thing twitched and looked all around the hall. Then it simply stumbled away into a different room. I let out a sigh of relief until I heard a raspy but aggressive voice say "Boss! I found a ghoul here! This the one?" "No the ghoul we're looking for isn't wild, kill it" Then I heard a gunshot, and a body fall to the ground. My ears rang from the gunshot and I looked for somewhere to hide. The only place I could think of was the locker so I got in and shut the door from the inside. Footsteps approached as I prayed for my life.


End file.
